


Allow Me to Introduce my Husband

by emarwood



Series: Allow me to Introduce... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcements, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Harry wishes to introduce his husband to the world. He has not told any interviewer that he is even seeing someone never mind that he is in a serious relationship.  He wishes to have a bit of fun in announcing the news.





	Allow Me to Introduce my Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Rated due to references to sex and sex toys

‘Is that Harry Potter?’ The whispers start almost immediately as Harry had chosen to enter the Great Hall during dinner. When every member of the faculty of staff and the student body were present as well he knew they would be. ‘What is he doing here?’  
‘I heard he is going to be a professor.’  
‘I heard he failed his N.E.W.T.S and they finally found out and he has to return until he passes every single one of them.’ He ignores every whisper and every conjecture as they follow him around the room; he walks on confidently, shoulders back as if he belongs still, while prowling around the perimeter.  
  
A flashing of lights tells him that Colin Creevey is taking photos of him again. He wonders how long this visit will take to be headline news for the Daily Profit, he smiles not one bit annoyed nor embarrassed that he managed to anonymously tip the boy off that something was going to happen at dinner that evening so he would be one hundred percent sure he would have his camera ready.  
He walks steadily and confidently with even strides. Not everybody has noticed his entrance; so far he has only been noticed by the students closest to him and a small radius of their school friends around them at the front of the hall. ‘I heard he’s been dumped by the Ministry because he’s been causing too many scandals.’  
‘I have not of any…’  
‘Of cause not, they’re well hushed up aren’t they? He was the so called chosen one and the one who finally defeated the heir of Slytherin after all.’  
  
If only it worked like that he muses, nothing ever gets hushed up for him. Quite the opposite, nothing ever gets held back. Everything is for the publics consumption, his life advertised for the world to see. Shopping to stock up the pantry, underwear shopping. He shivers. Even now he still gets embarrassed of his first and only time he visited a sex shop to buy a dildo, the experience being splashed all over the front page of the Daily Profit.  
  
It was a thing of beauty; it had fitted perfectly in the palm of his hand. It had felt silky smooth and was moulded with ridges on to it to look and feel like veins on a real cock, the weight as he had held it in his palm in the shop felt exquisite. He could not wait to try it out. It had cost a small fortune.  
He had never used it. The story had hit the afternoon edition of the profit, a teaser sampler of what the morning newspaper would contain including an exclusive interview with the proprietor. He had not been able to even look at it since.  
  
-  
  
Slipping behind the staff table without being spotted by one of the professors Harry grins to himself; pleasantly surprised at the feint that he has managed to pull off. Something he would have thought would never be achievable.  
  
‘Severus I almost forgot, I need you to supervise detentions this evening.’ Headmistress McGonagall says as she reaches for the water jug. ‘No can do Professor.’ Harry says grinning as he inserts himself between the formidable woman and Professor Snape, crouching down to get onto the same level as the professors.  
‘Mr Potter. To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure? Wait, what did you say?’  
‘Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, is required at home with his husband to ready himself for his honeymoon. Right love?’ Harry twinkles in his direction.  
‘The brat is correct Mineva, I have already arranged cover and everything is arranged. Just as soon as he arrives I will be off. I will be incommunicado for a whole calendar month. I am sure however that he will be more than happy to supervise the detentions.’  
  
The door of the Great Hall flies open capturing the attention of everyone present; ‘So sorry I’m late.’ The professor apologises profusely while blushing hard just as he approaches the head table. Harry grins at him. ‘Thank you for doing this Remus, I know it’s hard for you two be apart for any amount of time now that you’ve found each other again.’  
‘Don’t worry about us Pup. We’ll be just fine.’ Harry stands up out of his crouch extending his hand with his wedding band to his husband. ‘Ready love?’ Severus smiles lighting up his whole face and takes Harrys hand in his as he pushes his chair away from the table and stands.  
  
Stepping away from professors table hand in hand Harry looks up at his husband. ‘How is it even now, you still take my breath away?’ He smiles at him shyly.  
‘Hufflepuff.’ Severus smiles back down at him and scoops him into his arms kissing him chastely on the lips before they leave hand in hand.  
  
-  
  
‘Here catch.’ Harry throws the Daily Profit toward Severus Snape as he starts to sit up in bed the next morning.  
‘Why would I want to read such a rag Mr Potter?’ He raises his dark eyebrows at the young man that had just entered the bedroom levitating what seemed to be a ladened breakfast tray. ‘I think you might just enjoy the front page story.’ Green eyes twinkle happily at him as he reaches for his reading glasses. ‘Brat.’ He smiles as Harry climbs back into bed where he belongs. He clears his throat pointedly as the young man rolls his eyes and finally peals of the dressing gown he had threw on covering his nakedness making him decent. Finally he kisses him sweetly on the lips. ‘Better.’ He sighs happily. Finally he unfolds the newspaper as Harry directs the tray to the bed.  
  
**CONFOUNDED? HARRY POTTER WED TO HOGWARTS POTIONS MASTER BY RITA SKEETER  
**   
  
‘You should see the photos.’ Harry grins. ‘You’ve no doubt noticed that they have not put a single one on the cover.’ Severus quickly skims the vile poisoners words the untalented excuse for a reporter has spewed out and grunts. Flipping inside the publication through his breath leaves him in a whoosh. Harry grins.  
  
The photos are amazing, Colin has a gift. He has captured the love shining through with the kiss that they have shared. The way Harry was unable to tear his eyes away from the man he married as he approached the table in the Great Hall. The way Severus looked at him completely unguarded when Harry had crouched down next to him at the teachers table.  
‘The boy has got talent.’ Severus frowns. ‘I did not even see him anywhere near us.’  
‘Because he wasn’t, he was at the Gryffindor table while taking these. I saw him as I walked in.’  
‘Well, no wonder they did not want to use one of these photos with that story. I does not fit. These look like they belong in a glossy muggle magazine promoting romance that Miss Granger seems to favour reading. What are they called? Hi there and Okey-dokey.’ Harry snorts not correcting him. Severus reaches for his coffee and takes a sip, black and bitter just the way he likes it. ‘So now everybody knows about us love. Now how are you going to amuse yourself?’ He raises another eyebrow putting the newspaper down. ‘Oh I don’t know. I’m sure I can think of something.’ Harry leers trailing his fingers up and down and around his husbands naked chest breakfast tray conveniently forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
